


Couldn't hurt, but it could hurt like a buttcheek on a stick

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Harry Osborn is a jerk, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter has a crush on harry, peter parker is bi, quote: i love you 3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Stark has a crush on Harry Osborn since the sixth grade. Harry is a jerk. Please use the tags for a better idea.OR:Peter asks Harry out and Harry isn't gay.





	Couldn't hurt, but it could hurt like a buttcheek on a stick

There’s that saying, that it doesn’t hurt to try. Or ask. Something along those lines. Oh, how very wrong they were. 

Peter “Parker” Stark, realized at the teenage age of thirteen that he wasn’t straight, but bisexual. He liked girls, but he also found guys attractive as well. He was afraid to come out to his father, only to find out that his father was indeed bisexual as well. He remembered Tony’s quip, “Guess it runs in the family huh buddy?” But then Tony’s voice became serious, ‘But really buddy, you know how proud of you I am? To tell me this, I am so, so proud. Really, super proud of my Bambi.”

After an hour of cuddling, Tony asked, “You don’t have to answer, but is there a special someone? Does my Petey have a crush?” Peter who trusted his dad with all his heart, plus he didn’t get kicked out confessed, “His name is Harry.” Tony chuckled, “Aw, my Petey pie is all grown up now.” He pretended to wipe a tear as he pressed the young child that was growing up too quickly closer to his chest. 

If he could keep that boy young forever, he would. 

Fast forward three years to a significantly taller and much grown-up Peter who decided to take a chance, and ask Harry out. If he didn’t seize the opportunity someone else would hook up with him and then he’d be upset. So just take the plunge right?

The only thing coursing through Peter’s veins was anxiety as he felt like he was spiraling into an anxiety attack but breathed heavily. He approached Harry who turned around surprised to see his classmate in front of him. The two barely talked, Harry was the popular jock who was also on the football team, and Peter was the awkward quiet nerd. But also Peter “avoided” Harry because he didn’t want his crush to catch him at an embarrassing moment. 

Peter specifically planned all of this out. Friday’s were the only day that Harry walked home alone, his friends on the football team also had dentention on Friday as well. The whole team did, except Harry. The team decided that it was a good idea to prank the football team involving a whole lot of pie and whoopie cushions. The team found it funny, as did the rest of Midtown, but the coach and the prinicpal didn’t. Harry, who happened to leave early for a doctor appointment that he was dreading all day had been relieved that he left school. 

Anyways, getting back to the main thing here. 

Harry asked confused, “Peter? Can I help you with something?”

Peter shook his head, and then nodded. “Yeah, I was wondering if, you wanted, to um, go out with me?”

Peter’s face looked desperate as he awaited Harry’s answer. 

This could go either two ways. 

One, the most preferred way would be where Harry says yes and Peter’s dreams finally come true, or Harry declines him politely and Peter cries later, and the other or, where Harry starts insulting him for being gay and another Flash impromptu happens. That would be the least preferable option. 

_ What is he going to say? _

_ AHHHHHH _

Minutes pass and Harry stars laughing. Peter looks confused, he’s tried to prepare himself for all the scenarios, but him laughing? Um. 

It’s not like a casual laugh, Harry is on his knees as if Peter said the funniest thing ever. Peter feels like an idiot, a confused,  _ idiot. _ He feels his ears burn red in humiliation, if that’s what’s happening. 

Harry keeps on laughing and Peter feels dumber and dumber. He opens his mouth to ask, “What’s so funny?”

Harry slowly stands up and composes himself before looking straight ahead at Peter and answering, “You Parker. You’re hilarious.”

Harry asks, “Who put you up to this Parker? Aaron? Kenny?"

Peter’s heart sinks and his broken feelings are splayed across his face. And that’s when Harry speaks in a venomous voice, “Oh, you’re serious.”

Peter feels sick and can practically feel the anxiety release from whatever organ does that and goes still. He wants to hear what Harry has to say. But at the same time he wants to run and cry. 

Harry continues, this time making sure spit lands on Peter’s face as he speaks darkly, “Parker, you’re a fag***? Damn, and I thought you were already a freak!” He starts laughing again, venom laced in and Peter who tried to prepared himself for rejection felt tears prick his eyes at the malicious sight of Harry yelling at him. Harry seethed, “Parker, you’re the biggest freak I know. Skinny and ugly as hell. What? You thought I was a fag like you? I’m not a sin to my parents. Not on my Christian server (I’m not Christian, I don’t know what this means?). At least I’m not a sin like you. Do your parents know? Does Ned? You’re a _freak_, Parker!”

The way the word “freak” rolled off his tongue caused shivers to run through Peter’s body and Peter swore he felt his heart split into two. Peter sniffled as tears escaped his eyelids and silently raced each other down his face and he couldn’t take it anymore, he took off running. 

He ran and ran hearing Harry still laugh made him feel sick only spurring him to run faster back home, back in his Dad’s arms. Peter pressed himself further despite the aching protest of his lungs and thighs, the thought of his Dad’s warm touch keeping him going faster and faster. 

By the time he skidded into the tower’s elevator and rammed into an elevator wall, he felt his lungs constrict with the buildup of lactic acid and not enough oxygen, but the lack of it due to his panic. He needed air, he needed his dad to make it better. Tony always made it better. 

He spoke through jagged breaths, “FRIDAY, dad, please.” FRIDAY spoke, “I don’t want to complicate your airway even more Peter. Try to take deep breaths.” Peter forced the air through his lungs, ignoring the stinging pain in his lungs forcing himself to calm down for the minute that it would take FRIDAY to get him to his floor. FRIDAY began moving the elevator once Peter’s heartbeat calmed down. Peter sucked in a breath biting his lip, waiting for the elevator doors to ding open because the compression in his chest made him feel dizzy and if he didn’t get there soon enough, someone was going to have to clean up an elevator full of vomit and a hyperventilating teenager with spider-sense. 

Which wouldn’t be fun for said person. 

FRIDAY opened the elevator doors as it softly chimed, and already alerted Tony of Peter’s panic and Peter choked on his breath to see his dad expectant with a worry scrawled over his face. Peter forced himself to stand up and ended up staggering into Tony’s already expectant arms smacking himself against his chest. 

Tony who was concerned and confused eagerly accepted the weight of Peter, fingers already carding his hair, “Peter, you got to breathe. In, and out.” He exaggerated his breathing to get Peter to mimic and after a few minutes Peter’s breathing returned to normal. 

And then the waterworks began. 

Tony looked down at the sobbing teen, guiding the latter towards the sofa and the teen immediately curled against Tony’s chest, side pressed against Tony’s ribs, making him seem as small as possible. 

Tony’s fingerpads ran over the tears that trekked Peter’s face speaking in a consoling manner, “Peter, what’s wrong buddy? Talk to me?” Peter hiccuped through his sobs before speaking, “He was so mean Dad.” Tony’s back straightened, it wasn’t much, but it was something. Tony rubbed soft circles on his son’s back speaking, “Peter, you have to talk to me, that’s the only way I can help you. What’s wrong buddy? Who was mean to you?”

Peter sniffled before looking down as he spoke, “Harry. I decided to ask him out, and he, he.” Peter didn’t get to finish his sentence before sobbing once again, arms latched onto Tony’s as he continued, “He said that he wasn’t a faggot and that I was ugly, weak, and, a freak!” The last word rolled off as a sob of it’s own as Tony hugged the boy as tight as he could. Tony leaned back letting Peter rest his head against the blue light of his arc, “Petey, I’m so sorry baby. It’s okay. At least you know that he’s not good for you honey. I know you liked him, it’s okay. And my boy isn’t weak, he’s the strongest, smartest boy I know, You’re aren’t ugly, you’re my beautiful boy, inside and out. And if people can’t like him for who he is, then they can go fuck themselves. My Peter deserves only the best. And that’s that.”

Peter let out a watery smile, cracking a joke, “You mean that’s tea?” Tony chuckled adjusting  _ his _ boy closer to his heart as he pressed a kiss on the top of Peter’s stubborn curls, “Sure buddy. Another one of those references? Your old man is well, too old. I love you 3000.”

Peter smiled as he snuggled up against his dad, “I love you 3001.”

“You little shit. You're lucky I love you.”


End file.
